BMSD Episode 1 Transcript
Best Mad Scientists Forever Episode 1 Transcript PLACE: Bus stop TIME: After school A SCHOOL BUS pulls away as ELYISON walks towards her apartment. (Cell phone chimes) (ELYISON pulls out her phone and reads a message) EIMA: Hey, where are you? Everyone’s waiting. See you. ELYISON: *puts away her phone and sprints faster towards her home* CUT TO KWAYNE FAMILY’S APPARTMENT EIMA PACES ANXIOUSLY BACK AND FORTH IN FRONT OF THE STAIRS AS SHEATH AND AEMBERE SIT ON THE STEPS ELYISON ENTERS EIMA: *in shock* There you are, already! Where have you been? ELYISON: *confused* O-on the bus… EIMA: Oh, that’s right *turns to Aembere* Thanks a lot Aembere you got me worked up for nothing! AEMBERE: I can’t help thinking she got eaten by a bear! ELYISON: There aren’t even bears around here! This is the suburbs! AEMBERE: Well, have you heard about those random bears that go into neighborhoods. THAT could have happened. ELYISON: It’s more likely I get struck by lightning than that happening. AEMBERE: Don’t say that! EIMA in the background is nagging SHEATH half-to-death EIMA: All I’m asking you is to fix your collar, is that too much to ask? SHEATH: Yes! What do you think I am- *changes voices to a higher pitch* Fabuloso Argentino? ELYISON: Uhh… can everyone just put their heads back on and listen for a moment? EIMA stops nagging SHEATH and AEMBERE stops listing off different occasions with bear incidents HEMILY enters in through the group HEMILY: I’m here now. Your lives just got better. ELYISON: Welcome, Hemily we all were so empty without you here. HEMILY: *flips hair* I don’t doubt it. EIMA: *crosses arms* Can we just let her start? ELYISON: Thank you, Eima. Anyways, you four that are gathered here today- AEMBERE: *frantic* WAIT! Are we getting married?! ELYISON: What?! No! SHEATH: C’mon Aembere, let the lovely lady talk. ELYISON: *sighs exasperatingly* I have come to see that we all enhance the properties of a good team for the assignment. SHEATH: What assignment? ELYISON: We’re going to cure ourselves and others. ALL except for ELYISON gasp EIMA: That’s not possible! You can treat them but not cure them! ELYISON: It is possible when we’re together. HEMILY: How do you even plan on carrying this out? SHEATH: Yeah, we’re not doctors or anything. ELYISON: *sly smirk* Not quite. AEMBERE: Somehow that smirk scares me… SHEATH: Everything scares you. AEMBERE: Does not! SHEATH: FLYING COW! AEMBERE: *screams* Where?! SHEATH and HEMILY laugh ELYISON: We may not be doctors but we can be *turns around and pulls out goggles and a lab-coat out of nowhere* SCIENTISTS! EIMA: Where’d you get the- HEMILY: Oh! I’ll look so awesome in one of those! Quick, where’s a camera? AEMBERE: Doesn’t white attract fleas!? SHEATH: Yee would know that. *in a pirate voice* AEMBERE: … *seemingly scared* I liked Fabuloso Argentino better. ELYISON: Don’t worry I’ve got one for everyone with a tie too! *ridiculous smile* AEMBERE: But what about the- ELYISON: We’re gonna be indoors, Aembere.